


The Reward

by kingoriginal, Vearth



Series: Dark Howl [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha!Alec, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Chemicals triggering Omega heat, Circle!Alec, Extremely Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Jace, One Shot, implied POSSIBILITY of mpreg but no actual mpreg, jalec - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingoriginal/pseuds/kingoriginal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vearth/pseuds/Vearth
Summary: When Valentine Morgenstern founded the Circle of Raziel he knew that he couldn't afford weakness to contaminate his followers' ranks. Only the best were good enough to be part of the Circle, only the strongest; in other words: only Alphas. However, no group of Alphas can function without its members killing each other if there isn't occasionally some relief from their natural urges. For this Valentine created a lovely tradition: every once in a while his Alphas are rewarded with an Omega in heat and allowed to do with it as they please.When Alexander Lightwood slays the Silent Brothers and wins the Mortal Sword for the Circle he is rewarded with an Omega all for himself, not knowing that the defiant and beautiful blond is Valentine's own son.





	The Reward

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta-d af, I apologize.
> 
> 1) Anatomy note: male omegas in this story have regular dick and testicles but their semen is essentially infertile. They also have a womb which makes pregnancy possible. There is only the one hole you are thinking of right now. Their behind works like it does for a regular human, though, but there is a thin membrane that basically functions like a shifting wall separating the digestion area from the womb area, opening the former only when necessary. The prostate lies on the way to the womb. Hey, I did pretty well explaining that without using the word poop, didn’t I?.  
> 2) Background note: Jace was raised by Valentine until he presented as Omega, after which Valentine decided that he is useless to him, faked his death & sent him away. Jace was then raised at an Institute and has become a loyal shadowhunter of the Clave. He hates being an Omega and tries his very hardest to be a warrior above anything, refusing to accept that he is expected to be some Alpha's bitch and breed pups.  
> 3) Additional note: I borrowed the pet name ‘o’ for an Omega from Siavahda (AO3), because it’s cute.
> 
> This chapter was written by Vearth.

         “What  _a pity_  that this is how we meet again, Jace.“

It is hard to imagine how seconds ago his biggest problem had been the prospect of being handed around a room full of sexually deprived alphas. His head is spinning, memories flashing before his inner eye, his brain trying to connect the dots between the man before him and the one who’d raised him. His father is  _alive_. Alive and a fanatic and a war criminal - and about to throw him to the wolves; quite literally. For a moment Jace forgets to struggle against the grip of his father’s men holding him down on his knees on the dirty ground. He wants to scream or cry but there’s only a hollow feeling in his chest, a burn of  **betrayal** so big he feels he might break under it.

“I have to say, I am surprised you are active in the field, despite your unfortunate  **predisposition** ,” Valentine proceeds and Jace slowly wakes from his numbness. Litanies of  _omegas are weak, useless, mindless breeding bitches_ , replaying in his head.  “You have my respect for that,” There is a but coming, Jace can feel it. “But in the end you got caught,” Valentine leans down to be on eye level with his kneeling son. “And I only have  _one_  use for an omega.” His words are like an order to his men and they push Jace down on his back, tearing at his pants and pulling them down his legs, crudely exposing his nakedness. His heart skips a beat and he struggles, kicks and screams. No no no,  _this can’t be happening_. Valentine takes a step back, to get out of reach or to get a better view, who knows. His eyes are emotionless and Jace can’t tell if he is being cruel on purpose or just because that’s who he is. “You will be a worthy reward for Alec’s latest achievements.” There are no more explanations but Jace doesn’t need any.

He screams and curses but they don’t stop, their hands holding him tight,  _too strong_ , and when they pry his legs open is when the nausea sets in, the fear of  **what’s to come**. He bites his lip until he bleeds, refusing to beg his father for help, refusing to make himself vulnerable to his betrayal again. The  _thing_  they move between his legs makes him want to throw up, a large  _dropper_  of sorts, filled with a clear sweet-smelling substance. Jace doesn’t know what it is but it can’t be good and he struggles, struggles so hard but there’s  _no escape_. Valentine is merciful in his cruelty. It is  **lubed** , at least, sliding into him much easier than it should, pulling a defiant gasp from him.

It feels wrong, hard and cold and  _dead_. Jace tries to get away from it but they’re still holding him down and even he can’t beat four Circle members when he’s already on the floor. They push it deeper and he bites his lip harder when suddenly, suddenly  _warmth_  spreads inside him, a searing heat starting at his very core and spreading out into his groin, his womb. Sweat breaks out on his skin and he feels  _hypersensitive_ , more aware than ever of the unwelcome intruder between his legs.

They loosen their grip but all fighting spirit has left him. Their scent reaches his nose, more intense than before, less threatening now but almost  _enticing_ instead— and,  _oh Raziel_ , he realizes what they’ve done to him. They’ve violated his body, forced him to go into  **heat** prematurely, turned him into the perfect reward  _at any given time_ , whatever substance they’ve shot into him cursing through his veins and spreading the fever. “No..” he begs, but it’s too late, the hormones already spreading in his blood like  _poison_.

“Take him to Alexander,” is all Valentine says before they lift him up and drag him away, and he is limp in their grasp, staring at his father in  **horror** as he stays being and doesn’t even  _look at him_. The walk through the hallway is short, Jace’s mind barely focused enough to be embarrassed by his nakedness when they rip off the rest of his clothes and throw him into a room as plain as the other, dark and cool and  _dirty_. –But not as dirty as he feels, slick and gel running down his legs and his body flaring up with this  _terrible_   _need_. He doesn’t have to wait long before someone enters the room and the scent hits him like an invisible wall.  _Alpha alpha **alpha**_.

“Don’t touch me,” he has the mind to say, but they both know those are empty words, futile demands. He scrambles back on the bed, into a corner, away from the alpha— what had Valentine called him? Alexander.  _Alec_. Jace is naked and vulnerable and Alec is fully dressed, only his weapon holsters empty. The smile on Alec’s lips is as beautiful as it is  **cold** and Jace shivers at the hungry look in his eyes. There is no escaping this and while he watches Alec slowly take his clothes off and drop them to the floor - ( _the sight makes him wet, so wet_ ) - he wonders for the first time if maybe there aren’t  **worse** things.

"It's been a while since I've fucked an omega," Alec announces and Jace wants to jump out of his skin.

The bed shifts under the added weight and Jace can’t push further back, already pressed against the cold stone wall as he is. There are hands on his legs pulling him closer to Alec with surprising force and Jace reaches for something,  **anything** to hold on to but grasps only  _air and covers_.  _No_ , he thinks,  _no_.  _No, not this. Anything but this_. But the heat is ever rising in his body, melting every bit of defiance out of him slowly and painfully.

 _At least he’s handsome_ , Jace can’t help but think.  _Ugh_.  _Stupid stupid **stupid**_ **** _ **Omega**_ , what a stupid thing to think. But, oh, he _is_  so handsome, so strong. He’d be a good mate, the  _best_ mate. And before he knows Jace’s body is opening up for him, his blood boiling for him, his hormones driving him through the roof and changing his scent to be alluring and inviting. He wants Alec to want him,  _needs_ him to want him.

He is a shuddering pile on the mattress, a quivering mess. He shouldn’t be here; he can’t remember why, but he knows he should  _disagree_ with this. But _Alec, Alec, Alec_. Even his name sounds perfect. His hands are on Jace, on his hip and his thighs, spreading him open and  _sniffing_ him, licking him and Jace is melting under the touch and the rough caresses. He is dripping wet, begging to be filled and taken and  _bred_. Some part of him still thinks no,  _no no no this is not how it should be, this is not who I am_ , but it’s a quiet meager and foreign voice. It’s a studied monologue, a desperate soliloquy of a mad man. Why would he deny his nature, how could he ever think there was something more worth achieving than  **this**? Alec is pressing against him and he can feel it, feel his arousal and his  _just so_  contained desire to take him apart.

Jace moans hoarsely, clenching around the gaping nothingness inside him, whimpering at the ache it creates.  _Fill me, fuck me, breed me_. Alec doesn’t flip him over, he wants to look at him, wants to see those haunting mismatched eyes. His hands are everywhere, his lips at his neck and Jace can feel the drag of his teeth and it makes him writhe with need, a desperate sob wringing from his throat when Alec pulls away.

But he’s soothed quickly thereafter, distracted by the teasing push of Alec against his hole, the sweet promise of being  _filled_. He cries out on startled pleasure when the alpha snaps his hips, thrusting into him so hard it makes his head spin. He’s thick and hard and Jace clenches around him involuntarily, moaning at the sensation. He’s blind and deaf, caught in a world of  **raw pleasure** , nothing he’s ever felt comparable to this  _gift_.

His hands clutch the sheets and it’s all the support he has while Alec fucks him  **deeper** and deeper into bliss, into  _insanity_ , into a world of no return. He was so stupid; such an ignorant child for rejecting this, for  _fearing_ this. He’s never felt so  _complete_. Alec hits the spot inside him that his father’s violations made burn up and something inside him  _explodes_ with ecstasy, his back arching off the bed as he comes, crying out. Alec doesn’t stop,  _of course_  he doesn’t stop. He’s a good alpha, he’s giving him all he needs, all he could ever ask for. He’s growing, Jace can feel it, and as he starts shaking with anticipation there is a hint of  **panic** , just for a second, like a drop of hot oil on his skin, unexpected and merciless, but it fades leaving nothing behind but a faint burning. 

Jace wants to cry with joy, his heart hammering in his chest when he feels his alpha’s knot pushing inside him, filling him ( _so good_ ) and his thighs are trembling, the movement causing both of them to groan. Alec stops moving and for one terrible moment Jace thinks it’s over, but then it hits him, like a wave of cold water, like a  **firework** inside him and Alec is coming, endlessly, eternally, violently. He shouldn’t, he’s not supposed to but he can’t help himself, has to clutch Alec and wrap his arms around him, pull up into his lap to press them  _closer_ and bury him just that one bit deeper that he’d missed. He’s crying or laughing, Jace can’t tell, his whole body shaking but it doesn’t stop,  _it never stops_.

Alec’s hands are on him, caressing him and holding him, his voice whispering sweet things into his ear, that he will keep him,  _take care of him_ , make him come until he can’t remember his own name. And Jace agrees,  _yes yes **yes**_! He is shaking with relief after his body comes again, dry, twitching in Alec’s lap and burning up from the inside. It is heaven and it is hell and he never wants this moment to end, never wants to find  _that voice_ again. There are lips at his neck, a tongue, wet and warm and friendly. Jace shivers, clenching more around his alpha’s knot, milking him of his sweet seed. The voice screams but it is muffled; muffled by their sweaty bodies moving together, by Alec’s whispers in his head.

Jace doesn’t think, he doesn’t have to it’s so obvious, so  _of course_ — He bares his neck and it’s not until he hears Alec’s laugh that he realizes the trap, the torture, the cruel  **game**. He was good ( _he was good!)_ , he took it all, took his  _knot_.. But he is  _not_ getting claimed, he is  _not_ getting marked. He’s  _not_ getting the protection or the love or the promise of a family. He’s getting nothing. He _is_  nothing. A horrified gasps breaks out of him and he is still trembling on Alec’s knot, his veins are burning with shame because  _he can’t stop_ , he can’t stop even now that he knows he’s been  **rejected** , that he’s  _nothing_ to his alpha. “Please,” he gasps, but Alec kisses him and all words are forgotten and all hope abandoned.

Alec drops him back on the bed, knocking the air out of him. He pulls out as soon as his swollen member allows, making Jace  _mewl_ at the loss. Semen is dripping out of him now, another addition to the  **mess** on Jace’s thighs. He feels stained for a lifetime. Jace cries out when Alec flips him over and pulls his middle up in the air, exposing him in a  _humiliating_ position. He makes him spread his legs, watches his seed spill out of him and Jace can only hide his face in the pillow. His cheeks  **burn** with embarrassment but he can’t stop it, can’t do anything but moan when Alec’s tongue brushes over his hole, licking away his own mess. And it’s so filthy, it’s so  _obscene_ Jace almost comes again just from thinking about it.

“Alpha..” he gasps breathlessly, digging his fingers into the sheets. Alec doesn’t stop, grants him no break before his tongue disappears and is replaced by two probing fingers. They slide into him easily, wet and  **loose** as he is, and Jace should beg for him to stop..  **but no** , he begs for him to  _never_ stop, to give him more ( _more_!). He wants to hide, to close his eyes and wake up from this dirty dream but it’s real,  _so real_ , and it’s only a few seconds before he comes again, Alec’s fingers stimulating that  **spot** inside him.

“Please,“ he begs once more when he feels Alec’s weight settle over his back and there’s a spark of  _hope_ spreading in his chest like a drop of resin when he’s kissing his neck again and  _yes yes, I’ll be good, I’ll be yours_. But Alec  _doesn’t_ bite him,  _doesn’t_ mark him. Again. Disappointment settles once more, bitter bile in his stomach and his body shivers when the alpha withdraws for good, neither protesting nor  _helping_ when Jace slumps down on his own sticky mess and bites his lip hard not to cry out in frustration. He’s at the brink of passing out from exhaustion when he hears Alec’s voice from somewhere above.

“No false modesty,  _o_. I know you have  **stamina** for more than that.”

Jace bites the pillow not to moan out loud.


End file.
